


A Collection of Drabbles.

by ohflowery



Category: Urban Strangers (Band), X Factor RPF
Genre: Gennex - Freeform, M/M, Urban Boyfriends, Urban Strangers, X Factor Italia, XF9
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 02:23:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5357369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohflowery/pseuds/ohflowery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ho iniziato a scrivere delle mini storie su Alex e Genn, i componenti degli Urban Strangers, perché profondamente convinta che dietro le telecamere e prima di X Factor succedano e sono successe cose che noi non vediamo. Spero vi piacciano, sono state create di puro istinto e per divertimento.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prima parte.

**Author's Note:**

> Ho scritto queste storie con la pura convinzione che l'affetto che i due provano nei confronti dell'altro vada ben oltre la semplice amicizia, e volevo condividere con voi queste perle di intimità che spero di rappresentare al meglio.

_**a.** _

Erano i primi a non capire cosa stava succedendo esattamente, quindi venir sorpresi nel letto, addormentati mentre guardavano un film, praticamente avvolti uno nell'altro, non era la situazione ideale. Vennero svegliati dal padre di Alex ed entrambi si rimproverarono mentalmente per esseri lasciati andare così, ma era tutto così bello e normale che non potevano fare altrimenti.

Si alzarono in fretta, sciogliendosi dal loro abbraccio intricato, e si alzarono, la grande distanza fra i due che bruciava e che lasciava un vuoto dentro, la mano di Genn che quasi si allungava verso il braccio dell'altro. 

«No, Pà, stavamo guardando un film e ci siamo addormentati.»

L'uomo era perplesso, guardava Genn con uno sguardo poco fiducioso. «Forse è meglio se vai a casa...» Alessio consigliò a Genn in un sussurro.

Con uno sguardo triste, preoccupato per la conversazione che probabilmente sarebbe avvenuta poco più tardi, si strinse nella felpa (di Alessio, perché lui era poco vestito e non poteva rinunciare al profumo dell'altro) e uscì.

Quello che avvenne dopo fu una serie di "no non è così", "tranquillo non facciamo niente di più" e "no non sono omosessuale non mi piace in quel senso" e il suo stomaco affondava ad ogni bugia. Ma era la cosa giusta per evitare che ai suoi venisse un infarto, perché sapeva sarebbe stata l'unica reazione possibile alla notizia che _ehi, provo qualcosa per il mio migliore amico_.

Più tardi riuscì a uscire e a raggiungere l'amico -poteva ancora definirlo così?- e gli disse che era tutto tranquillo, che non era successo niente, e l'altro sembrò alleggerirsi di mille chili e quello era tutto ciò che gli bastava. Gli sorrise, quel sorriso storto che all'altro faceva girare la testa, e si trattenne dal prendergli la mano, le mani che tremavano dalla voglia, quella necessità forte in entrambi di toccarsi, di restare in contatto, che dovevano reprimere finché in pubblico. Ma gliela sfiorò e l'altro fece lo stesso, e quel brevissimo istante fu abbastanza per loro.

 

_**b.** _

Sapeva che le partite del Napoli erano un evento sacrosanto a casa di Alex, in quanto tutta la sua famiglia era tifosa della squadra da generazioni, ma non era proprio così che si aspettava di passare una domenica pomeriggio senza i genitori di questo in giro, a condividere il divano con lui e suo fratello.

La partita era iniziata ormai da mezz'ora e a parte qualche occasione sprecata non era successo niente di che. Lui non era un grande appassionato, quindi aveva passato la maggior parte del tempo al telefono. Non sapeva da quale remota parte del cervello era partito l'impulso, ma senza accorgersi aveva infilato la mano sotto la felpa dell'altro, appena sopra al fianco, come se il suo inconscio fosse andato alla ricerca anche solo del più piccolo contatto.

Se ne accorse semplicemente perché l'altro si irrigidì appena, sistemandosi meglio sul divano. Ritrasse la mano, leggermente offeso, e ritornò a farsi gli affari suoi sul telefono.

A fine partita, con vittoria del Napoli grazie a un gol che aveva fatto tremare la casa, il fratello si rintanò in camera sua, forse ricevendo le vibrazioni che scorrevano elettriche fra i due, e Alessio si voltò verso Genn, le mani aperte con i palmi verso di lui, il chiaro invito che era diventata un'abitudine ad avvolgersi sul divano in completo relax.

Lui però era ancora offeso, e fece finta di niente, alzandosi e andando in cucina a prendere un pacchetto di patatine.

«Non... Non... Non sono ancora pronto.»

E con quelle poche parole, appena sussurrate, di Alessio, riuscì a capire tutto quello di cui non riuscivano a parlare: non intendeva che non era pronto per quel contatto, ma che non era pronto che gli altri lo vedessero. Si voltò lentamente, in silenzio, e come sempre negli ultimi mesi, con un solo sguardo tennero un'intera conversazione, che si concluse con un sospiro del moro, che si stava tormentando l'orlo della felpa come faceva sempre quando si trovava a disagio, e un sorriso dolce di Genn, che si allontanò dal bancone della cucina con una spinta e che si avvolse all'altro in un abbraccio ormai fin troppo familiare per sembrare strano o fuori posto. Sembrava che l'incavo della spalla di Alex fosse fatto apposta per lui, per accoglierlo. Sfiorò appena la pelle calda, chiudendo gli occhi e godendo di quel contatto, l'unico che si permettevano anche quando erano da soli.

 

**_c._ **

La pazienza era uno dei più grandi pregi di Alessio; era praticamente infinita, non solo con il compagno, ma anche con chiunque lo avesse mai conosciuto. Era anche vero, però, che era un essere umano, e si sa che ad un certo punto ci si deve sfogare.

Quando Genn gli aveva chiesto di insegnargli qualche accordo di chitarra, aveva pensato fosse una buona idea, nel caso in cui lui non potesse suonare o se avessero mai voluto fare un pezzo in due - idea che a lui esaltava un sacco. Così aveva iniziato dalle cose semplici, ricordandosi le lezioni che aveva seguito lui ormai quasi dieci anni prima; ma l'altro sembrava voler saper suonare la chitarra in due lezioni, senza apprendere le basi.

Stavano riprovano l'accordo per il Do, in continuazione, cambiandolo con altri per assicurarsi che Genn trovasse subito la posizione delle dita con facilità; si vedeva che la voglia di ripetere quelle due note era poca nel ragazzo, e infatti erano ormai troppe le volte in cui sbagliava.

«Senti, mi hai chiesto tu di insegnarti, eh!» disse il moro, al suo fianco, sporto appena sopra la chitarra per assicurarsi che Genn facesse le note nel modo giusto.

«Sì, ma non pensavo fossi così noioso...»si lamentò l'altro, ruotando appena gli occhi.

Alessio sbuffò appena, sfilando la chitarra e suonando qualcosa. «Per fare questo devi sapere dove stanno le corde e come suonarle.»

«Tu lo fai sembrare così facile.» fu la risposta mormorata dell'altro.

«Ma va beh, oh, suono da dieci anni! Su, continua» gli porse di nuovo la chitarra, che Genn accettò con reticenza.

Finalmente iniziò ad andare un po' meglio, e Alessio decise di rendere le cose più interessanti insegnandogli magari qualcos'altro. 

Ad un certo punto, Genn era in dubbio su un accordo e sulle posizioni delle dita, la lingua infilata appena fra i denti, segno che era estremamente concentrato in quello che stava facendo. Inutile dire che anche Alessio era concentrato, sì, nel fissare le lunghe dita affusolate di Genn muoversi con un po' di rigidità sulle corde della chitarra.

«No, devi metterle così.» disse quindi, prendendo la mano del ragazzo e sistemandola bene. Il contatto fu rapido, veloce, ma altrettanto elettrico - ma Alessio lo rifiutò immediatamente, sapendo con sicurezza che l'altro non stava provando la stessa cosa.

Nonostante Genn ci provasse con tutto sé stesso, non riusciva proprio ad azzeccarlo. Alessio si spostò leggermente verso di lui, per stare più comodo alla chitarra, e mise la mano sopra quella di Genn, guidandolo nel passaggio in silenzio.

«Suona.» disse poi semplicemente, senza lasciare la mano. Come l'altro passò il plettro sulle corde, lui mosse appena le loro mani unite, guardando come si stavano muovendo sulla chitarra. 

Sentì il respiro dell'altro sul suo collo, caldo e pieno del suo odore, e prima di lasciarsi andare a quella sensazione di leggerezza si prese il suo spazio, voltandosi poi verso Genn una volta raggiunta una certa distanza di sicurezza. «Visto? Basta provare.»

Fu esattamente questo il ricordo che gli era venuto in mente quando, dopo l'assegnazione di Fedez con i Nirvana, Genn si era girato verso di lui e con un sorriso pieno - ennesimo giramento di testa per Alex, povero - gli aveva proposto di suonare in due la chitarra. Inutile dire che Alessio aveva accettato.


	2. Seconda parte.

_**d.** _

Fino a quando erano a suonare in una stanzina a casa di amici, o per la radio che ascoltava solamente la nonna nel primo pomeriggio, la pronuncia dell'inglese non era un problema, non era essenziale, e Genn la trovava anche leggermente adorabile ( _cosa? no non è vero non è adorabile_ ) ma essere presi non solamente a X Factor ma addirittura essere ammessi ai live significava alzare il livello delle performance.

E quella pronuncia simpatica era di certo uno degli elementi che risaltavano di più del canto di Alessio, anche perché il resto era pressoché impeccabile.

Dopo Oceans, soprattutto, Genn si sentì quasi in dovere di insegnargli qualcosa. Ma conosceva anche Alex, e sapeva che sarebbe stato considerato alto tradimento accennare al fatto che l'altro non fosse bravo in qualcosa. 

E così adottò una tecnica diversa. Una sera, quando Alessio era rintanato in camera a leggere qualche libro strano, Genn si allontanò dalla baell squad ignaro degli sguardi complici fra Giò e Davide. Aveva un foglio piegato nella tasca, una parte delle lyrics di last part che lui aveva trascritto a memoria appunto per questo motivo.

Sollevò la coperta dopo che Alessio gli aveva lanciato una occhiata incuriosita e si sedette al suo fianco, immediatamente cercando il contatto e accettando felicemente il braccio attorno alle sua spalle che lo strinse al fianco del moro. Tirò fuori il foglio, aprendolo con calma, e Alessio sospirò, sapendo già cosa stava per succedere; l'altro poggiò con leggerezza il testo nel grembo dell'altro. 

«Sono così male eh?» chiese Alessio, ridendo appena e prendendo il foglio in mano.

«Non _così_ male... Ma si può migliorare» rispose l'altro, seguendo con il naso la linea della mandibola dell'altro.

Diciamo che una parte della serata venne dedicata alla lezione, l'altra alla ricompensa.

 

_**e.** _

«Smettila.»

Non è la prima volta che glielo dice, non è la prima volta che mentre è chino sulla chitarra riesce a percepire quello che sta facendo l'altro e allungare un braccio quasi in maniera automatica ad allontanare la mano dal viso dell'altro.

Continuano a provare, continuano a scrivere quelle strofe e quelle rime che gli riescono difficili perché il pezzo è un colosso del genere che loro amano e la paura di mandare tutto all'aria è tanta.

«Dai, oh.»

Secondo rimprovero, questa volta perché sentiva i denti dell'altro massacrare il labbro inferiore in preda al nervosismo e alla tensione.

Solo un sospiro accompagnò la sua esclamazione, e l'altro riprese a scrivere qualche parola, eliminandone altre e sbuffando con le mani infilate nei capelli.

Ovviamente riprese poco dopo.

«Poi ti lamenti che hai sempre le labbra massacrate.»

L'altro fece sbattere la penna sul tavolo, alzandosi e facendo cadere la sedia nel movimento improvviso. Il nervosismo era palpabile nella stanza prove, ma Alessio non si era mosso di un centimetro, abituato a quegli scatti e concentrato sul trovare gli accordi giusti per le parole scritte dall'altro, che nel frattempo continuava a camminare nervosamente per la stanza, ovviamente denti che mangiucchiavano carne viva.

«...alzati.» L'ordine appena sussurrato di Genn, che era giusto davanti a lui. «Alzati, cazzo!» alzò appena la voce, e Alessio ubbidì, lasciando la chitarra a lato e guardandolo negli occhi, come a volerlo sfidare.

Il taglio sul labbro di Genn sanguinava appena e Alex preferì concentrarsi su quello. Sollevò lentamente la mano, passando il pollice sulla ferita e pulendola appena, e poi ritornò a guardare l'altro negli occhi.

«Smettila.» ripeté, uno sguardo serio e carico di mille significati, da rassicurazioni a dichiarazioni, a tutto quanto loro non si dicevano mai.

«Grazie.» rispose l'altro, bagnando con la lingua la ferita, come a ripercorrere il gesto di Alex.

Non fece più nulla fino al live di qualche giorno dopo.

 

**_f._ **

È vero che Alex è il più intonato dei due, quello con la voce più adatta al canto, nonostante anche Genn ci riesca benissimo - semplicemente va meglio nel rap, e non è un problema, davvero - e quindi la domanda fatta il martedì mattina l'aveva preso davvero di sprovvista.

«Mi insegni a fare quella cosa-» e qui avrebbe tanto voluto aggiungere bellissima, perché davvero lo era. «-con la voce che fai tu dai...»

Genn lo guarda un attimo spaesato, non capisce di cosa stia parlando, poi collega i neuroni e ci arriva, e sorride appena perché insomma come si può essere così impacciati dopo anni di amicizia?

«Eh ma non so insegnartela, insomma, devi far così, un po' sforzare la voce, ecco.» si passa la mano nei capelli, e Alessio capisce che è un attimo in difficoltà, e annuisce comprensivo.

E non succede nulla, vanno avanti con le prove, con i giorni, il live si avvicina e non se ne parla più. Poi, il giorno delle prove, sono sul palco e arriva un momento in cui Alex fa quella cosa **_bellissima_** con la voce e Genn perde un attimo il ritmo e il senso della canzone e tutto attorno a lui vortica in maniera incontrollabile e vorrebbe appoggiarsi a qualcosa perché lo stomaco è diventato più leggero dell'aria ma non può e allora riprende a cantare e più tardi spiegherà che non ha sentito l'attacco della strofa e nessuno si renderà conto di niente.

Tranne Alessio, che verrà assalito l'istante stesso che entrano in camera perché Genn è sopravvissuto a Fedez, agli altri gruppi e al ritorno nel loft ma stava scoppiando e allora non si fa problemi a prendere nelle mani i capelli di Alex e tirarlo a sè e anche se è tutto nuovo, anche se da poco hanno scoperto tutto ciò, ogni volta che le sue labbra toccano quelle dell'altro non può non sorridere e immergersi in quel profumo, di casa e di felicità. E l'altro è sorpreso ma sorride perché sa che è riuscito nel suo intento, perché sa che anche lui ha provato quelle cose anni prima, ed è ancora più felice perché Genn in questo caso può sfogarsi, può approfittarne mentre lui è dovuto restare in silenzio e allora lo abbraccia e lo tira ancora di più verso di sè, se possibile, e vorrebbe rimanere per sempre così ma sente la voce di Davide chiamarli e allora si devono separare e si aggiustano a vicenda i capelli arruffati e con un ultimo sorriso escono dalla stanza leggermente più contenti.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, kudos adorabili <3  
> Commentate e criticate, se serve, perché mi piacerebbe sapere cosa ne pensate!


	3. Terza parte.

**_g._ **

Sapeva che doveva stare attento, sapeva che venivano ripresi sempre e soprattutto sapeva che nessuno dei due era ancora pronto per affrontare questa cosa davanti a milioni di persone.

Ma in quel momento si era rilassato troppo, avvolto nel profumo dell'altro, che poco prima gli aveva dato la sua giacca, infilandogliela con leggerezza, perché lui era in maniche corte ed era appena uscito da una settimana di aerosol e pastiglie. E allora, mentre Alessio parlava - chissà di cosa poi, forse l'esibizione che stava correndo sugli schermi in quel momento - lui si era perso a osservare la mandibola di questo muoversi, e da lì gli occhi scesero appena a una macchia scura sul collo del moro, che neanche il fondotinta era riuscito a coprire, e il ricordo di quel momento riaffiorì nella sua testa.

Quando erano in sala prove, da soli, e Alex stava suonando la chitarra e provando gli accordi e i battiti che doveva imparare a memoria per il pezzo del live, e aveva quel sorriso che gli compariva sempre quando faceva qualcosa che gli piaceva da morire e allora anche lui sorrise e si alzò perché quello che stava provando lo aveva colpito come un'onda e doveva farlo capire anche all'altro e doveva fargli sentire quanto lo rispettava e quanto lo voleva e allora gli aveva tolto la chitarra dalle mani e lo aveva avvolto in lui, per una volta, e gli aveva lasciato quel marchio di cui solo loro conoscevano il significato.

Un leggero colpo dalla sua destra al proprio piede lo riportò all'arena, e si voltò subito dopo essersi reso conto che erano ormai troppi secondi che fissava il _compagno_ e vide Davide con uno sguardo complice, e allora fece finta di niente, sapendo che se se ne era reso conto il suo nuovo migliore amico allora erano cazzi, e cosa fare se non comportarsi come sempre?

 

**_h._ **

È difficile. È complicato. Una canzone in italiano è già di per sé una sfida, in quanto estremamente lontana dal loro stile, in più una canzone con quello spessore, quel messaggio, in un mondo segnato da eventi terribilmente inquietanti... tutto ciò gli aveva messo addosso un'ansia senza precedenti.

E, ovviamente, Genn era stato il primo a farsi cogliere da tutto questo, crollando in un abisso di disperazione e sfiducia in sé stesso; passava il tempo a leggere e rileggere il testo, la base che correva senza sosta nell'ipod, cercando di farlo suo. Tutti avevano notato il suo atteggiamento, così come tutti avevano notato Alessio e la sua sempre presente sicurezza.

Che però questa settimana era davvero stata messa a dura prova, ed era sul limite di perdere completamente la pazienza.

Purtroppo, ciò avvenne il mercoledì mattina: Genn stava sbagliando troppo spesso, e lui era stufo di dargli rassicurazioni. Il loro coach non era ancora arrivato, e quindi erano soli nella stanza; lui stava accordando la chitarra, e l'altro era seduto in disparte, avvolto nella _sua_ felpa (perché ormai era quella l'abitudine).

«Proviamo?» chiese, pensando che magari riscaldarsi un po' e provarla alcune volte sarebbe servito a entrare di più nel pezzo.

«Mh-mh» rispose l'altro, poco presente nel momento, sollevandosi a stento.

Fu la goccia che fece traboccare il vaso.

Si alzò, quasi scaraventando la chitarra sul divanetto vicino a lui, e rise amaramente. «Okay, senti, smettila con questo atteggiamento del cazzo!» iniziò, le mani strette in un pugno. «Sono stufo di dover fare tutto io! Se non lo avessi capito ancora, siamo qua insieme, va bene?!» Si era avvicinato all'altro, che lo stava guardando con occhi sgranati, sorpreso da questa reazione, in quanto non l'aveva mai visto incazzarsi in quel modo. 

Genn provò a scusarsi, ma l'altro lo tagliò quasi subito. «Inizia a mettere l'anima nel pezzo, e smettila di fare il cazzone.»

Con quello, Alessio prese la chitarra e uscì dalla stanza. Lui non lo seguì, perché sapeva che aveva bisogno di un po' di spazio, ma quel gesto fu abbastanza per motivarlo.

Il moro ritornò insieme al coach, e le prove andarono perfettamente, la canzone iniziava a prendere la forma e l'emozione che doveva avere, con l'apporto necessario di Genn. Ma la giornata andò malissimo, e tutti lo notarono; i due non si parlavano, erano distanti, si scambiarono a stento qualche sguardo.

Dopo cena, Alessio si rifugiò quasi subito in camera, preferendo la solitudine e un blocco per scrivere che la compagnia di Giò e Davide; venne raggiunto dopo circa un'ora dall'altro, che restò vicino alla porta dopo averla chiusa dietro di lui. 

Non parlarono per qualche minuto, Genn notò gli occhi rossi di Alex, e sperò davvero che fosse la stanchezza, perché anche solo pensare di aver portato l'altro all'esasperazione gli faceva male al cuore; si avvicinò lentamente, come con la paura che potesse spaventarlo. Quando si sentì sicuro, si sedette al suo fianco, vedendo le parole scritte sul foglio bianco e le mille cancellature.

«Ho bisogno di te, Genn. Non posso farcela da solo.» Le mani tremavano, la voce era appena strozzata, e Genn sentì tutto il coraggio che gli era servito per pronunciare quelle poche parole.

Non disse niente, semplicemente gli mise le braccia attorno al collo e se lo tirò a sé, abbracciandolo e sfiorando con le labbra i suoi capelli, ad occhi chiusi.

«Scusa se sono un coglione.» riuscì a dire poco dopo, sussurrando per non rovinare l'atmosfera di tranquillità e pace che si era fermata.

«Purtroppo è una delle cose che mi piacciono di te» rispose l'altro, la voce soffocata dalla felpa. 

Un sorriso spuntò sul viso di Genn, come rassicurato che l'altro provava ancora tutte quelle cose di cui non avevano parlato.

«Una delle cose?» chiese scherzando, sentendo poi la risata dell'altro, che si alzò lentamente, guardandolo negli occhi.

«Non esageriamo, eh?» gli rispose, allungandosi appena per sfiorare con le labbra la bocca dell'altro. Un gesto che sembrava ancora troppo strano per essere interamente spontaneo, ma ci sarebbero arrivati.

Intanto bastava quella piccola rassicurazione.

 

**_i._ **

Stava dormendo avvolto nel suo piumone, una piccola striscia di bava che gli colava dall'angolo della bocca, quando venne svegliato da una crisi di tosse di Genn. Era malato ormai da qualche giorno, e lui era l'unico che aveva deciso di stargli vicino - e dormire nella stessa stanza - mentre tutti gli stavano amichevolmente alla larga. Il tutto era iniziato come una semplice influenza, niente di cui preoccuparsi, solo un po' di alterazione e spossatezza, ma subito era arrivata la tosse, e c'è da dire che Genn è il peggior tipo di malato, quello che al minimo sintomo sembra pronto ad accogliere la morte.

Si alzò, subito colpito dal freddo che si era intrufolato nella camera, e si avvicinò al letto dell'altro, un bicchiere d'acqua già in mano; poggiò con delicatezza la mano libera sulla fronte, sudata ma non febbricitante, accarezzando appena i capelli appiccicaticci del ragazzo. Poi lo aiutò ad alzarsi, mentre l'ultima fitta lo coglieva, e gli massaggiò piano la schiena, facendo dei cerchi con il palmo. Appena l'altro riuscì a respirare, gli allungò il bicchiere d'acqua. «Bevi.» ordinò dolcemente, aiutandolo nel gesto. 

Inutile dire che fosse preoccupato: ormai era qualche giorno che non migliorava, nonostante non avesse febbre.

L'altro sembrò risollevarsi appena, prendere un attimo di pace, gli occhi ancora chiusi dalla stanchezza. Si appoggiò completamente al corpo dell'altro, che accolse con facilità il suo peso, accarezzandogli la testa con un fare così amorevole che se qualcuno fosse entrato in quel momento avrebbe assistito alla conferma assoluta della loro relazione.

«...ho male ovunque.» gracchiò Genn, godendo di quel contatto. Non lo avrebbe ammesso mai, ma iniziava a sentire fin troppe volte la necessità di avere Alessio ovunque attorno a lui.

«Come posso aiutarti?» chiese Alex, quasi soffrendo per il tono che aveva assunto l'altro. Non poter fare nulla per alleviare almeno un po' del suo dolore era massacrante anche per lui.

«Lo stai già facendo.» fu la risposta, appena mormorata, che fece accelerare il battito di entrambi. Quell'abbraccio silenzioso, quello scambio di affetto durò fino a quando Genn non fu colto dall'ennesima tosse, e il moro dovette stringerlo a sé da quanto si scuoteva.

«Okay, adesso basta, vieni con me.» disse, prima di sollevarlo, avvolgerlo nella coperta - sorrise appena vedendo che era andato a dormire con la _sua_ felpa - e trascinarlo fuori dalla stanza. Le persone ancora sveglie nel loft li guardarono poco sorprese della situazione, visto che non era una novità vederli in atteggiamenti simili.

Arrivati in cucina, Alessio lo fece sedere al tavolo, e tirò fuori lo zenzero e il limone, insieme a un tagliere e un coltello. Mise a bollire dell'acqua, e poi si dedicò al suo compito di spellare con cura lo zenzero e tagliarlo in piccoli cubetti, per poi affettare il limone. L'altro era estremamente silenzioso, il respiro troppo regolare per essere sveglio, e appena Alessio mise tutti gli ingredienti nel pentolino, si voltò, venendolo addormentato sul tavolo.

Con un sorriso dolce, si appoggiò al bancone, aspettando che il decotto fosse pronto. Osservò le spalle rilassate, gli occhi chiusi, le gambe mollemente abbandonate a se stesse, le braccia che accoglievano la testa, la bocca - _le labbra, mamma mia quelle labbra_ \- leggermente aperta, per far passare con più facilità l'aria, e la coperta che avvolgeva quel corpo troppo magro per i gusti di Alessio.

Passò così quei minuti, completamente immerso nella figura dell'altro. 

Poi lo dovette svegliare, si sedette vicino a lui e lo aiutò a bere il decotto, a sorsi piccoli, fin quando era bollente, in silenzio, le gambe di Genn poggiate sulle sue.

Non l'avrebbe mai detto, ma quello iniziò a sembrare terribilmente troppo simile ad amore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, ragazzi... Non pensavo che questi mini racconti potessero piacere così tanto :3  
> Iniziamo ad andare un po' più sul serio, quindi vi chiedo veramente di farmi sapere cosa ne pensate, se vado troppo oltre o cosa.  
> Un bacio <3


	4. Quarta parte.

**_l._ **

Era concezione comune che per apparire in TV si veniva truccati e vestiti con cura da persone esperte, che queste cose le avevano studiate, ma Alessio non si aspettava di dover addirittura dimagrire per i live e la permanenza nel loft. Uscì dalla stanza dove aveva incontrato la costumista, un pacco di vestiti nuovi da indossare tutti i giorni fra le braccia e uno sguardo triste; Genn sollevò subito lo sguardo dal telefono, con un leggero sorriso che svanì non appena vide l'espressione dell'altro.

«Che è successo?» chiese quindi alzandosi e prendendo il mucchio di suoi vestiti per ritornare in stanza e sistemarli nell'armadio.

«...niente.» mugugnò l'altro in risposta, e anche se Genn non gli credette restò zitto perché fu evidente che non aveva voglia di parlarne.

Qualche giorno dopo, mentre lui si stava spazzolando la fine di un pacchetto di patatine, vide l'amico uscire dalla cucina con una mela in mano, visione straordinaria per i suoi occhi, che si spalancarono sbalorditi. Non che l'altro non mangiava normalmente verdura e frutta, ma preferiva comunque biscotti e schifezze esattamente come lui; voleva chiedere chiarimenti, ma venne distratto da Giò, Alessio sparì dalla sua vista e l'episodio venne dimenticato presto.

Nonostante notò che l'amico aveva iniziato a mangiare di meno e meglio - beveva acqua invece che coca cola e altre piccole cose - non gli venne mai in mente di collegare i vari punti perché a lui non era mai sembrato un problema l'aspetto dell'altro.

Così un giorno, mentre erano sul divano, circondati da Giò, Davide e Leonardo che dormivano sonoramente, venne sorpreso dalla domanda sussurrata di Alessio. «Ma secondo te sono tanto grasso?» Le guance appena rosse, il moro evitava in tutti i modi lo sguardo dell'amico.

«Eh?» chiese, con molta grazia ed eleganza, Genn, che non capiva affatto il problema in questione.

«Mi hanno detto che... Si, insomma... Potrei perdere qualche chilo, ecco.» Spiegò l'altro, torturandosi le dita nervosamente.

Genn rise, dandogli una piccola spinta con la spalla. «Ma figurati! Avrai capito male tu.» disse quindi, e con un'altra piccola spinta attirò la sua attenzione, perché gli dava fastidio quando non si guardavano negli occhi - in fondo si dicevano già tutto, che motivo c'era di rifuggire quell'ennesimo contatto? - «Non preoccuparti che stai benissimo così!»

Ma l'altro sembrava poco convinto, mentre annuiva appena con la testa. «Okay, guarda, allora faccio dieta anche io.» E come per sottolineare questa affermazione appallottolò il pacchetto di patatine, lanciandolo sul tavolino.

«Se fai dieta tu scompari.» rispose Alessio, tirando appena l'orlo della felpa, improvvisamente fin troppo cosciente della pancia che sporgeva appena dai jeans.

«Esagerato! Senti, a me piaci così...» disse, avvicinandosi appena. «Però se vuoi ti aiuto.»

E fu così che iniziarono a controllarsi un po' di più, e complice anche l'assenza di sonno e lo stress, la figura di Alessio si sfilò nel giro di poche settimane. Genn se ne rese conto un giorno, quando lo vide uscire dal bagno con addosso un maglioncino nero che gli stava alla perfezione e un paio di pantaloni verde militare, per una volta stretti, decisamente diversi dai soliti jeans larghi. Soffocò la necessità di alzarsi e attaccare il collo del ragazzo stringendo più forte la chitarra che aveva in grembo ed eludendo le occhiate complici di Davide.

Era anche vero, però, che a Genn piacevano le felpe e le camicia più larghe che rubava ad Alessio; un giorno si presentò a una sessione di prove costumi per il live con un maglione nero e blu dell'altro, i risvolti sulle maniche perché altrimenti troppo lunghe e il suo odore che lo avvolgeva. Era insieme ad Alessio, appunto, Giò e Davide, la baell completa, ormai inseparabili.

«Ma, Gennaro, ho sbagliato le taglie dei tuoi vestiti?» chiese, leggermente preoccupata, la costumista. Quella domanda così innocente suscitò uno scoppio di risate dagli Over, delle guance più rosse di un peperone per Alessio e uno sguardo omicida da Genn verso la ragazza, che si guardò terrorizzata attorno a sé prima di, probabilmente, connettere tutte le lampadine, arrossire a sua volta e tossicchiare imbarazzata.

«Mi... Ehm, mi sono confusa.» cercò di risolvere la questione così, e tutti lasciarono perdere, anche se Giò e Davide portarono avanti la cosa ancora per qualche giorno.

 

_**m.** _

Tutti nel loft possono assicurarvi che Genn e Alex sono come due pezzi di un puzzle che si incastrano alla perfezione; Alessio è il santo della situazione, quello che riesce sempre a tenere sotto controllo l'altro e che lo conosce a memoria, ancora meglio dei mille libri che legge, mentre Genn è quello che non pensa prima di fare le cose e che ha un generale senso di disagio sempre attorno a lui. 

Ma in una cosa si danno il cambio. Genn è amante della pulizia maniacale e dell'ordine assoluto, mentre il moro... Beh, diciamo che è tutto il contrario.

Non era strano, quindi, sentirli litigare perché Alessio non aveva piegato una maglia o per il disordine generale che si creava attorno a lui. Ormai tutti nel loft ci avevano fatto l'abitudine, ma forse quella mattina, a causa della stanchezza e della tensione che il sesto live (e un brano in italiano) creavano, le cose stavano andando molto peggio.

Alex era disteso sul letto, che però era ricoperto di vestiti che lui non aveva avuto voglia di piegare e sistemare nell'armadio, mentre Genn stava rifacendo il suo, già con la scopa in mano perché _«dormire nella polvere proprio no»_.

«Potresti almeno piegare queste cose?» chiese, un tono ancora in qualche modo gentile, nonostante si sentisse già una buona dose di nervoso.

«Sì, giusto un secondo che finisco di...» la frase si concluse così, e Genn tiro con estrema minuzia il copriletto per evitare di buttare l' "amico" giù dal letto.

Inutile dire che passarono più di alcuni secondi, minuti, forse anche un quarto d'ora, e Gennaro aveva già finito di sistemare tutto che l'altro era ancora sommerso da vestiti.

«Dai, Alessio, su...devi solo piegare quattro vestiti.» fu il commento quasi stanco del biondo. Gli piaceva un sacco vivere nel loft con lui, e condividere una stanza, e sapeva benissimo i suoi problemi con l'ordine, ma sperava che almeno per lui potesse un po' sforzarsi.

«Eh, madonna...» mormorò l'altro prima di alzarsi e iniziare a piegare i vestiti... O meglio buttarli nell'armadio con un apparente senso di ordine.

L'altro sbuffò, in modo chiaro e con tutta l'intenzione di farlo sentire all'altro, e si avvicinò all'armadio, tirando fuori i vestiti e iniziando a piegarli con un po' più di cura.

«Ecco, vedi? Tanto poi fai tutto tu.» disse Alessio, un po' anche offeso dal fatto che l'altro dovesse passare dietro di lui.

«Certo che faccio tutto io, ti sembra modo?» fu la domanda retorica del biondo, che con movimenti rapidi aveva quasi finito il lavoro.

Un po' per scherzare, un po' per seriamente dare fastidio a Genn, Alessio fece cadere una pila di T-shirt a terra. L'altro si voltò e lo guardò con astio, iniziando a raccoglierle e a piegarle nuovamente.

«Dai, oh, te la sei presa?» chiese quindi il moro, un sorriso beffardo che però non aveva niente di cattivo.

L'altro non rispose, continuando a piegare indumenti. Alla fine decise di provarci perché non aveva proprio la forza di litigare con lui; iniziò a piegare una felpa, ma l'altro allungava la mano per sistemare qualcosa ogni volta che si muoveva e si stava innervosendo.

«Vedi? Non mi lasci fare, poi ovvio che mi passa la voglia!»

«Scusa se vorrei che il mio...» ci fu una pausa in cui stava quasi per uscire quella parola che nessuno dei due aveva il coraggio di dire «...amico indossasse devi vestiti **decenti**!»

«Beh, guarda che questi vestiti te li metti pure tu!» non sapeva quando aveva alzato la voce, ma in quel momento si stavano urlando.

«Appunto, quindi piegali bene, cazzo!»

Genn lanciò una maglia contro Alessio, e uscì dalla stanza con le mani chiuse in due pugni, sbattendo la porta e investendo Giò e Davide, che si erano fermati per ascoltare i due.

«Tu ti prendi Gennariello e io Ale?» chiese Giò, con un sospiro, ormai sempre più abituato ad avere a che fare con questi tipi di litigi futili.

L'altro si limitò ad annuire, dirigendosi verso la sala prove, dove sapeva essersi rintanato il ragazzo.

Gio aprì con lentezza la porta e vide Alex seduto sul letto, i gomiti poggiati sulle ginocchia e le mani nei capelli, che respirava lentamente cercando di calmarsi.

«Certo che ogni tanto ti va proprio di farlo incazzare, eh?» disse con una risata, andando a sedersi vicino a lui.

Quello che seguì fu un mugugno sommesso e incomprensibile. 

«Vi prego ragà, già qua siamo tutti stanchi, non possiamo anche subire i litigi della coppietta!» aggiunse, quindi, scherzando, ma neanche troppo. «Per cagate, poi...»

L'altro si alzò, passandosi la mano sugli occhi. «Dovevo proprio scegliere un coglione, eh?» domandò, più a sé stesso che a Giò, che comunque rispose: «Beh, diciamo che vi siete trovati.»

 

Erano passati alcuni minuti dalla visita di Davide, che era stato allontanato con un «Ma sì, so che ho esagerato... Però voglio che sia lui a chiedermi scusa.», frase tipica della ragazzina quindicenne che in realtà era nascosta in Genn. Sentì bussare alla porta della sala prove ed era quasi convinto fosse Giò, e fu sorpreso quando entrò Alessio- vide comunque i due amici dietro la porta, forse pure convinti di passare inosservati.

Dopo cinque minuti di silenzio, carichi di tensione, di nervosismo e anche di una gran voglia di riappacificarsi presente in entrambi, il primo a parlare fu Alessio. «Forse... Potrei imparare a piegare meglio le magliette.»

Genn sentiva tutto il sottinteso di quella frase, perché ormai loro avevano imparato a parlare per allusioni. E gli stava chiedendo scusa per essere disordinato e scusa per altre mille cose.

«Forse potrei imparare a essere meno coglione.» rispose l'altro. Scusa accettate, nel sottinteso.

L'altro ridacchiò appena, avvicinandosi a lui e prendendogli le mani, per poi avvolgerlo in un abbraccio, il viso di Genn subito a infilarsi nella conca della spalla di Alessio, come sempre; entrambi si respirarono a vicenda, per poi avvicinare i volti. Fronte contro fronte, lo stesso respiro condiviso, stanchezza e nervosismo lasciati fuori da quella bolla di meraviglioso affetto. Per la prima volta in settimane fu Genn ad allungarsi per avere più contatto, per sentire il calore delle labbra di Alex e quella sensazione di ritornare a casa dopo un lungo viaggio.

Il bacio fu lungo, ma lento, e quando si divisero erano tutti e due senza fiato.

«Dovremmo parlarne, prima o poi...» iniziò Alessio, che però venne immediatamente zittito dall'altro.

Inutile dire che Giò e Davide si stavano dando il cinque giusto qualche metro più in là.

 

**_n._ **

Okay, tenendo in mente l'idea che le assegnazioni di Fedez piacevano davvero un sacco ad Alex - sempre canzoni fighissime, adatte a loro, o che potevano essere rielaborate nel loro stile - e che avere tutta quella compagnia sempre attorno era stato enormemente d'aiuto per superare i momenti in cui aveva nostalgia di casa, gli mancavano anche quegli attimi di tranquillità e pace dove, solo con la sua chitarra, poteva dare sfogo alla sua voce.

Così una sera, dopo cena, mentre tutti erano riuniti nel soggiorno, lui sgattaiolò in una delle sale prove, con la sua chitarra, godendo quasi subito, come si sedette sullo sgabello, del silenzio. Chiuse gli occhi per un attimo, il respiro lento e tranquillo, e poi iniziò a strimpellare qualche accordo, giusto per riempire la stanza e farsi avvolgere da quella familiarità che tanto gli mancava.

Poi, con una facilità e una fluidità tale che le mani andavano da sole sulle corde, iniziò a suonare una canzone di James Blake, un'artista che amava molto, sia da suonare che da cantare; iniziò a intonare la prima strofa, e il primo ritornello e via così, lasciando andare la voce e sperimentando un po' con toni alti e toni bassi, note particolari, grattate di voce e altro, sempre un sorriso leggero sul viso, conseguenza della passione che stava mettendo in quel semplice gesto nella solitudine più totale.

O così lui pensava. Perché quando si era alzato pensava di non essere notato, ma Genn aveva fin da subito sentito la sua assenza nella stanza e l'aveva seguito, appollaiandosi sullo stipite della porta che aveva chiuso con estrema delicatezza dietro di lui. Adorava quando Alessio si lasciava andare in quel modo, perché ogni tanto gli sembrava quasi di coprirlo con il suo timbro forte, e non lasciare il giusto spazio alla sua voce. Osservò la schiena dell'altro, come si muoveva in unione con la chitarra.

Passarono alcuni secondi dalla fine della canzone, mentre Alessio sorrideva perso perché si era finalmente sfogato.

«Potrei ascoltarti per ore, lo sai?» disse Genn, e Alex si voltò di scatto, le guance appena arrossite dall'imbarazzo nel sapere di aver avuto uno spettatore per tutto il tempo.

«Seh, non sfottermi.» rispose, quindi, con una risata incerta.

«Non ti sto sfottendo, ehi...» continuò l'altro, seriamente preoccupato della mancanza di autostima di Alessio. Gli tolse la chitarra dalle braccia e lo fece alzare tirandolo per gli avambracci. «Hai una delle voci più belle qua dentro, non dimenticartelo mai.» aggiunse quindi, con un sorriso sincero. 

«Come no...» continuò Alessio, passandosi la mano nei capelli e guardando ovunque tranne il ragazzo davanti a lui, perché non voleva vedere il sarcasmo e l'ironia riflessa in quell'azzurro che conosceva a memoria e dentro il quale avrebbe potuto tranquillamente perdersi.

«Cantami ancora qualcosa. Cantami Ed.» ordinò quindi Genn, con quella fame che sottolineò la sincerità del suo enunciato, la chitarra già tesa verso il moro.

Si guardarono negli occhi per qualche secondo, elettricità pura che scorreva fra i due, e dopo un sorriso storto di Genn, Alessio si fiondò senza vergogna su di lui, avvolgendolo in un bacio e spingendolo contro il pianoforte, perché quel complimento per lui contava più di ogni singolo voto mai ricevuto nei live. La chitarra, caduta a terra, fece un rumore sordo; venne utilizzata qualche minuto dopo, una volta sfogata tutta l'eccitazione del momento, proprio come aveva ordinato Genn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aggiornamento post finale di X Factor, spero vi piaccia. Ricordatevi sempre di dirmi se vado troppo lontano dalle loro personalità, ché mi faccio prendere dall'entusiasmo e magari esagero.  
> Grazie mille per i kudos e per i commenti, anyway, sono molto contenta vi piaccia <33
> 
> NdR: la prima storia di questo capitolo mi è stata ispirata dal fatto che lui in un backstage ha detto che avrebbe guardato, soffrendo, Genn mangiare la mozzarella perché lui non poteva. Non dico che sia la verità, voglio specificarlo.


	5. Quinta parte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ricordo che queste cose qua sono frutto della mia fantasia, quindi non dico che sia così anche nella realtà - mi riferisco soprattutto alla seconda fic, NON È REALTÀ. xoxo

_**o.** _

Sentire il loro nome uscire dalle labbra di Cattelan non era mai stato così bello. Un peso si levò all'istante dai petti di entrambi, che urlarono dalla liberazione e si gettarono sul loro giudice, cercandosi e aggrappandosi l'uno all'altro, Genn che voleva solamente avvolgersi nelle braccia del moro per scomparirvi.

Corsero nel backstage, saltando sopra a Giò e gridando, gli occhi di Alessio seriamente lucidi di lacrime di gioia; fu un picco di adrenalina che durò fino all'abbraccio di tutta la Baell squad, mani che si aggrappavano a vestiti e urla di gioia e affetto sincero che veniva scambiate a millimetri di distanza.

Durante il ballottaggio ebbero qualche minuto di relax dove poterono assorbire completamente l'idea che erano dei finalisti di X Factor insieme a tutti i loro amici, e che avevano ancora una settimana da passare insieme sotto lo stesso tetto, liberi dallo stress, liberi dalla familiarità di casa e liberi dagli occhi di tutti.

Ma fu solamente più tardi, dopo aver salutato tutti i parenti e gli amici, mentre aspettavano il van per tornare a casa e quando sapevano che le telecamere erano ormai spente, che si allontanarono appena dal gruppo - in realtà Giò e Davide avevano distratto Enrica, tutti erano sempre fermi ai loro posti.

Alessio prese il viso di Gennaro fra le mani, con una delicatezza che sorprendeva sempre l'altro, e poggiò la fronte contro quella del compagno, espirando lentamente. Un contatto tanto cercato, che trasportava entrambi in un'altra dimensione dove importavano poco le etichette e le parole, solamente la loro felicità.

«Ma ci credi che siamo in finale?» chiese, la voce appena tremolante e un sorriso così compiaciuto che Genn avrebbe voluto stamparglielo in faccia per sempre. 

«No.» rispose semplicemente, scuotendo appena la testa e infilando le mani, gelide a causa dell'assenza improvvisa di adrenalina, nelle tasche posteriori dei jeans dell'altro. Due pezzi di un puzzle che si univano alla perfezione.

Alessio allungò quindi le braccia e lo avvolse, come faceva sempre lui, spingendolo contro il petto, il viso di Genn che automaticamente si infilava in quel punto preciso del collo del moro. Restarono in quella posizione, i cuori che battevano allo stesso ritmo, tantissime parole che vorticavano nel cervello di entrambi ma nessuno voglia di dirle, la paura che frenava la lingua. Perché nessuno dei due in realtà era cosciente di cosa stesse succedendo, afferravano solo il concetto che così, insieme, vivevano perfettamente, separati funzionavano a scatti.

Genn espirò lentamente, il suo respiro caldo contro la pelle ancora bollente dell'altro, e diede un bacio leggero alla porzione esposta dalla camicia, sfiorata appena con le labbra.

«Lo so.» gli rispose Alessio, capendo tutto, perché quello che Genn stava cercando di dirgli era esattamente quello che stava provando lui. «Anche io, Genn.»

Quel momento fu così intenso che, poco dopo, quando vennero chiamati da Davide ( _oh, raga, si torna a casa!_ ) si staccarono con difficoltà, quasi si fossero incollati, e l'assenza dell'altro bruciava come ghiaccio sulla pelle di entrambi.

 

_**p.** _

Abbracciare il fratello fu una delle cose più positive di quella settimana; sentire quella stretta forte e sicura fu un toccasana per la sua sanità mentale, soprattutto in quella settimana piena di dubbi e di stress. Anche uscire con alcuni suoi amici fu rigenerante, soprattutto perché vedeva Genn ridere e essere più allegro e a lui bastava questo - l'altro iniziava a sentire davvero troppo la pressione del brano italiano.

Così, anche se sapevano che dovevano un po' recitare per le telecamere, ritrovarsi a parlare del più e del meno in un bar era bello, così come iniziare a rendersi conto della fama che stavano conquistando live dopo live. Dopo aver parlato un po' delle rispettive famiglie e degli amici, le telecamere vennero spente e loro poterono tranquillizzarsi un po', con il permesso di restare nel bar ancora.

«Oh ma sapete una cosa?» disse uno dei loro amici, sgomitando Alessio. «Su Twitter c'è questa idea che voi due... Sì, insomma... Che state insieme!» La risata che seguì fu così derisoria che il cuore di Alessio si spostò di qualche centimetro. Sapeva che, ogni tanto, la mentalità delle persone vicine a loro era un po' chiusa, ma negare del tutto la possibilità che fra i due ci fosse qualcosa... Con una tale negatività, poi.

Appena rosso in viso - sperava vivamente che non si notasse nell'atmosfera un po' cupa del locale - si voltò verso Genn, che lo stava guardando con il suo stesso sguardo.

«Dai, è ridicola 'sta cosa! Solo perché vi guardate un po'! Dovete stare attenti che poi la gente si fa idee sbagliate!» disse un altro loro amico, unendosi alla risata del primo. Il fratello di Alessio, ben più attento alle interazioni fra i due, stava fissando Alex, appunto, alla ricerca di qualsiasi segno di smentita o di conferma.

Poi Genn fece una cosa che sinceramente, in tutti i loro anni di amicizia (e nei pochi mesi di "qualcosa di più"), Alessio non si sarebbe mai aspettato. Forse preso dal panico o da che altro, si voltò verso di loro con la stessa risata derisoria che ormai aleggiava nell'aria e diede una pacca alla spalla del moro. «Ma che, sono matte?» disse poi guardandolo, come per dirgli di partecipare anche lui e negare quella che in realtà era una verità ancora terrificante. «Hai capito queste ragazzine, oh? Ragazzi, son tutte cazzate!» concluse, con l'ultima pugnalata al cuore del moro, che strinse appena il bicchiere nella mano guardando il tavolo, per cercare di non dare a vedere a nessuno la sofferenza che quella piccola affermazione gli aveva provocato. Ovviamente, il fratello se ne accorse e cambiò argomento il prima possibile.

Il resto della serata passò fin troppo lentamente per Alessio, costretto a farsi delle foto con delle fan _«perché bisogna smentire queste voci, amici!»_ e costretto a guardare Genn flirtare e beccarsi il numero di un gruppetto di ragazzine.

Una volta tornati nel loft, si tolse immediatamente il cappotto e si diresse in bagno per lavarsi i denti prima di andare a dormire, Giò e Davide appena perplessi nel vederlo così nervoso. Si avvicinarono all'altro, fisso a guardare il vuoto lasciato dall'amico. «Cazzo è successo?» chiese Giò, masticando una mela.

«Potrei aver fatto una cagata.» rispose Genn, appena mormorato. Sentiva lo sguardo dei due sul suo viso, probabilmente perché ne volevano sapere di più o perché lo stavano mentalmente trucidando. Si diresse in camera, le spalle basse e la testa appena ciondolante.

Quando anche l'altro arrivò, si alzò dal letto, le mani appena sudate per la tensione, e provò ad avvicinarsi. «Stammi lontano.» fu il consiglio, molto simile ad un ordine, di Alessio.

Lui però non si arrese facilmente e fece un altro passo, scuotendo appena la testa. Non glie l'avrebbe data vinta così facilmente, anche perché non parlarne sarebbe stato peggio, e soprattutto perché non gli sembrava giusto non potersi spiegare; la situazione era degenerata, lui si era fatto prendere dal panico perché tutto questo era troppo spaventoso per essere affrontato davanti ad altre persone, visto anche il fatto che loro in primis non ne avevano parlato, ancora. «Alex, parliamone.»

«No.» fu la risposta netta, mentre si cambiava indossando il pigiama. 

«Non puoi ignorarmi.»

«Gennaro, basta.» Sentire il suo nome pronunciato dall'altro al completo, con quel tono pieno di tradimento, spezzò il cuore del biondo. Non lo chiamava mai così, mai, neanche per errore; lui poteva, anzi quasi _doveva_ chiamarlo Alessio, ma il suo nome al completo usciva raramente dalle labbra del moro.

Con la testa bassa, sconfitto dalla cosa, se ne tornò verso il suo letto, adattandosi all'idea che quella notte avrebbe dormito solo, sentendo già l'assenza fisica dell'altro.

Erano ormai da qualche minuto distesi nei rispettivi letti, al buio, Genn ad ascoltare il respiro irregolare dell'altro, probabilmente per il nervoso. «Hai almeno capito cosa hai fatto?» fu la domanda che spezzò l'atmosfera. Sapeva che sarebbe arrivato il momento in cui Alex sarebbe stato pronto ad affrontare il discorso, quindi aveva atteso con nervosismo il momento.

«Sono entrato nel panico, Ale. Lo sai che i miei...»

«Sì, ma lì non c'erano i tuoi.» lo interruppe, con una certa urgenza. «C'erano i nostri amici... C'era mio fratello...» L'ultima parte della frase venne detta da A con la voce così spezzata che a Genn venne quasi subito un groppo alla gola. «Gente che potrebbe anche accettare...questo.» e il pensiero era veramente sincero.

« _Questo_ cosa? Cosa siamo? Non lo sappiamo nemmeno noi!» fu la risposta appena inacidita dell'altro.

«Io lo so! So che voglio tutto questo anche a casa! Tu lo vuoi?» La domanda aleggiò nell'aria per troppi secondi. Secondi pieni di esitazioni, dubbi, ansie e terrori. Cosa sarebbe successo se Genn avesse risposto di no? Come si sarebbero divisi? Potevano dividersi? Potevano pensarsi nelle braccia di qualcun altro? Potevano definirsi... fidanzati? Certo che no, le etichette non facevano per loro. E cos'erano, allora? Fin dove sarebbero riusciti ad arrivare? Nessuno dei due aveva il carattere adatto per tenersi per mano per strada, ma i loro piccoli gesti, le loro familiarità, quelle significavano tutto - come quando Alessio stringeva con forza il fianco dell'altro negli abbracci per le foto, come a sottolineare il loro rapporto, o come quando Genn si perdeva a fissarlo mentre l'altro parlava.

«...sì.» la risposta sicura di Genn fece chiudere gli occhi di Alessio, che espirò lentamente tutta la tensione che aveva accumulato in quel brevissimo istante.

«E allora è il caso di rendersi conto di quello che siamo.» disse, voltandosi verso di lui con gli occhi appena lucidi, non di lacrime ma di emozioni che non aveva voglia di contenere. «Io voglio questo. Io voglio... Te.» era poco più di un sussurro, quella confessione, perché dirlo ad alta voce era imbarazzante e lo aveva fatto arrossire e sentire un deficiente, ma ora era più leggero. «Fa paura, cazzo, sono terrorizzato, ma ne sono sicuro. Ora sta a te.»

Si voltò, lasciando l'altro un po' perplesso per questa confessione improvvisa. Era ovvio che anche lui voleva l'altro, anche se questi pensieri lo spaventavano e lo confondevano ancora di più.

Era però sicuro di quello che stava facendo quando si alzò dal letto, avvicinandosi a quello dell'altro ed entrando ormai con gesti abituali sotto le coperte. Venne accolto dal moro, che lo strinse a sé come ogni dannata notte.

Aveva paura, non era sicuro di cosa fossero, non era sicuro di dove sarebbero andati e cosa sarebbe successo, ma era sicuro di quelle braccia e di quel sorriso, e questo gli bastava.

 

_**q.** _

Aveva sbagliato. Di nuovo.

D'accordo, la prima volta non andavano le cuffie e non era colpa sua; okay, in _Numb/Encore_ non avevano fatto in realtà nessun errore, ma lui si era fatto prendere dall'entusiasmo di fare un pezzo di quell'importanza e aveva esagerato. Ma con _La libertà_ era stata proprio colpa sua; si era concentrato così tanto sulle parole da dimenticare tutto il resto.

Fortunatamente c'era Alessio, che riusciva sempre a riportarlo sulla terra, a chiarirgli la mente e a fargli sentire, con la sua voce, la propria presenza sul palco. Inutile dire cazzate, se erano arrivati alla semifinale è stato grazie a lui. 

E quindi, per una volta, aveva deciso che poteva anche sforzarsi di fare lui qualcosa per l'altro. Nella sua ingenuità di ragazzo con una storia finita in modo imbarazzante alle spalle e con un affetto profondo verso il suo migliore amico (forse era amore, chi lo poteva sapere? Di certo non lui), aveva pensato di portargli il caffè a letto, perché Alessio adorava berlo appena fatto e, soprattutto, appena aperti gli occhi.

Aveva quindi messo la sveglia un po' prima del normale, si era alzato con lentezza e attenzione, perché non voleva svegliarlo, ed era andato a preparare il caffè, che ora stava portando in camera, le mani che tremavano appena, perché si sentiva un imbecille.

Appoggiò la tazzina sul comodino, e scosse appena per le spalle il moro, sussurrando appena il suo nome per evitare un risveglio brusco. L'altro aprì un occhio, tirandosi poi le coperte fino a coprirsi e mugugnando qualcosa come _«vai via»_.

Lui sospirò, riprovandoci e facendogli notare che dovevano essere pronti per l'arrivo di Fedez e delle telecamere. Con un grugnito, fece capolino la testa dell'altro, che si sollevò sui gomiti stropicciandosi gli occhi e sbadigliando.

Genn, quindi, approfittò del momento per prendere la tazzina di caffè e porgergliela. «Ti ho portato il caffè.»

Non fece in tempo a finire la frase che l'altro, abbassando le braccia, urtò la mano di Genn, quello che _ovviamente_ teneva il caffè, il quale si rovesciò sulle lenzuola e parzialmente su Alessio.

«Cazzo!» imprecò Genn, alzandosi e spostando le coperte. Si mise una mano sulla faccia, ridendo amaramente, volendo affondare in un buco nel pavimento piuttosto che affrontare quel momento. «Sono un coglione.»

Alessio era ancora troppo addormentato per capire cosa era appena successo, il suo cervello era rimasto bloccato al fatto che Gennaro _\- perché stavamo parlando ancora di Gennaro, vero? -_ gli aveva portato il caffè. Allungò le braccia abbastanza da togliere le mani dal viso dell'altro, rivelando un sorriso sincero.

«Effetto Urban.» disse semplicemente, lasciandolo e prendendo la tazzina per bere il caffè che ancora conteneva.

«Sì, puoi dire che porto sfiga!» rispose l'altro, convinto di essere una calamita per disastri naturali. Si sedette nuovamente sul materasso, le guance ancora leggermente arrossate.

«Mi hai portato il caffè.» 

Suonava come un'affermazione, ma in realtà Alessio stava chiedendo spiegazioni, perché non era mai successa una cosa del genere.

«Sì, insomma... Io sputtano sempre tutto, come puoi notare, e tu sei sempre lì a rimediare e... Ecco, volevo fare qualcosa per te.» spiegò, inciampando nelle sue stesse parole e toccandosi costantemente i capelli, nel più completo imbarazzo perché dirlo ad alta voce sembrava un'idea ancora più idiota.

Alessio lo stava fissando con quello sguardo pieno d'amore (perché questo era, anche se non lo volevano ammettere) che non riusciva a mascherare neanche di fronte alle telecamere, e l'altro si sentì ancora di più in imbarazzo, e ridacchiò appena.

«Vieni qua.» disse semplicemente l'altro, allargando le braccia e accogliendo Genn, che si rannicchiò sul suo fianco come meglio riusciva.

«Grazie per il caffè.»

«Scusa se ho mandato tutto a puttane.»

«Smettila. Non lo hai fatto.» C'era un velo di stanchezza nelle parole di Alessio perché questa non era la prima volta che glie lo diceva e probabilmente neanche l'ultima.

«Si, invece. Per non sbagliare le parole e far passare il messaggio mi sono dimenticato dell'intonazione e di ascoltarti, e quindi ho-» 

Avrebbe voluto continuare la frase e spiegargli i mille motivi per cui avrebbe continuato a sentirsi uno schifo, ma l'altro aveva deciso che era arrivato il momento di zittirlo, quindi aveva preso il viso di Genn fra le mani e aveva poggiato con una certa urgenza le labbra sulle sue, i denti che subito morsero il labbro inferiore del biondo (perché lui non se lo torturava abbastanza) come per sottolineare la necessità di quel contatto. Genn si lasciò completamente andare, affondandosi in Alessio e perdendosi nella sua presa, nel suo respiro, il cuore che batteva forte e le mani abbandonate lungo i fianchi. 

Nonostante ci fossero state delle sessioni intense di baci, che però erano segnate più che altro da una certa esplorazione del corpo dell'altro, con mani che vagavano e conoscevano affamate ogni angolo, quella era la prima volta che approfondivano così tanto un bacio, e Genn sentiva la testa così leggera che se non ci fossero state le mani di Alessio sarebbe volata via.

Quando si staccarono, le loro labbra erano rosse e la forza di parlare era poca, il respiro appena affannato. Si limitarono a restare fronte contro fronte, a riprendere fiato respirandosi a vicenda; dopo qualche minuto, Genn spostò la fronte sulla spalla del moro e poggiò le labbra sul collo di questo, iniziando lentamente a baciarlo e a lasciare segni rossastri e violacei.

«Grazie per il caffè.» fu il rantolo di Alessio, e la risata di Genn contro il suo collo fu la conferma che sarebbe andato tutto bene. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentre aggiorno questa (la cosa avverrà più sporadicamente perché sto finendo le drabbles in archivio e manca anche l'ispirazione - se avete idee, commentate qui o mandatemi un ask su Tumblr, @oceans-ofwords, e io valuterò <3) sto anche scrivendo una one shot un po'' più lunga, quindi in caso buttateci un occhio ;)  
> Un abbraccio forte forte a tutti quelli che lasciano kudos, o commenti, o che hanno bookmarked la collezione, vvb.  
> xoxo


	6. Sesta parte.

_**r.** _

Ormai si erano tutti resi conto che erano le ultime due settimane che passavano tutti insieme nel loft, e per evitare di deprimersi oltre il limite della sanità mentale, avevano accettato subito l'idea di portare un po' di atmosfera natalizia all'interno della casa, anche se mancava un mese a Natale.

Era stato tutto bello e divertente - vedere le ghirlande, l'albero acceso, le lucine che splendevano - ma Alessio e Genn iniziavano davvero ad odiare tutta questa cosa, visto soprattutto che erano inseguiti costantemente da Giò, che si teneva un mazzetto di vischio in tasca. Perché tutti in qualche modo ormai sapevano dei due, ma nessuno li aveva mai visti baciarsi e volevano assistere.

La prima volta che vennero investiti dal moro stavano facendo colazione al tavolo in cucina, mangiando pigramente pane tostato e bevendo caffé. Sentirono le risate sommesse di Enrica e sollevando la testa videro la pianta che ondeggiava minacciosa; dopo essersi guardati per qualche secondo, Alessio leggermente arrossito, spinsero via Giò e ritornarono a mangiare.

Poi vennero assaliti mentre erano sul divano a guardare un film insieme a Elisa e Davide, avvolti in una coperta - dio solo sa come Genn sia riuscito a resistere alla tentazione di poggiare la testa sulla spalla dell'altro - e poco dopo placcati dall'amico, che stava anche iniziando a intonare "Jingle Bells", per sottolineare l'atmosfera e l'obbligo di quel gesto.

Un'altra volta erano a prove con Fedez, chiedendo aiuto per qualche strofa o cos'altro, quando Giò entrò di violenza nella stanza con il vischio e li spinse uno contro l'altro, rendendosi poi conto della presenza del giudice, che si limitava a ridere un po' confuso dalla situazione.

Così, adesso i due erano sempre sull'attenti, guardandosi alle spalle continuamente. 

Un giorno Davide entrò in soggiorno e vide la coppia letteralmente correre intorno ai divani, saltandoci anche sopra, rincorsi da Giò, che ormai stava cantando a squarciagola qualsiasi canzone natalizia esistente al mondo, e gli altri che osservavano la scena da lontano, poco diversamente da lui. Decise di agire in pochi secondi, approfittando del fatto che i due stavano passando poco lontano da lui: allungò le braccia, e li catturò, facendoli cadere e sedendosi sopra di loro, raggiunto quasi subito da Giò, che tenne fermo il vischio sopra le loro teste.

«Sapete benissimo che continuerò così finché non mi soddisferete.» disse poi, ridendo.

Fu in quel momento che Genn, forse per esasperazione o perché davvero non aveva più voglia di vedere la sua privacy invasa da Giò, si voltò e diede un bacio - a stampo, ma mettendoci anche un po' di impegno - all'altro, che rimase di stucco. «Ecco, contento?» chiese poi, la sua voce che rimbombava nel silenzio calato improvvisamente.

Davide e Giò si guardarono increduli, così come gli altri, e Alessio tossì appena, concentrandosi sul far svanire il bruciore che gli aveva invaso il viso e il fatto che oh, avrebbe voluto molto di più di quel semplice contatto.

Si sollevarono entrambi, appena imbarazzati, per poi essere nuovamente sepolti da Davide e Giò e gli altri, che si gettarono sopra di loro urlando di tutto e di più. 

Inutile dire che più tardi apprezzarono davvero la tranquillità della loro stanza e del loro letto.

 

_**s.** _

Non pensavano di poter mangiare così tanto, soprattutto dopo il periodo passato dentro al loft, dove mangiavano di tutto a orari improponibili; e invece erano al terzo struffolo, che avevano praticamente inghiottito a forza e che si andò a poggiare sopra ad altre mille cose, tra cui pasta al forno e mozzarelline fritte. Ovviamente, il tutto annaffiato da alcuni bicchieri di vino, Alessio rosso e Gennaro bianco ( _«perché non ho voglia di svegliarmi con il mal di testa anche domani»_ ).

Erano nel salotto del moro, la tavolata - in realtà due tavoli e un tavolino uniti in maniera molto precaria - piena di parenti e familiari di entrambe le famiglie; avevano deciso di fare il Natale insieme, perché l’entusiasmo per X Factor era ancora grande, in particolare perché i due non avevano dato cenno di volersi separare per le feste - in un modo tutto loro, però, perché Genn si era limitato a rubare praticamente tutte le felpe ad Alessio, che si era limitato a scrollare le spalle quando la madre glie l’aveva fatto notare.

Gennaro si girò verso l’amico ( _davvero, Gè, continui a chiamarlo così?_ ), che stava ridendo per una battuta del fratello, le guance appena arrossate per il vino e gli occhi lucidi, perché in quella stanza faceva caldissimo e non si riusciva a respirare. Forse restò qualche istante di troppo a fissarlo, un leggero sorriso nato in maniera spontanea, perché la sorella gli diede un calcio da sotto il tavolo, con un’occhiata così complice e cosciente della situazione che Genn si preoccupò davvero di come si comportava vicino al moro.

Sospirò appena, allungandosi sul tavolo per poggiare la mano sulla spalla di Alessio, che si voltò subito verso di lui, il fantasma della risata che ancora lo seguiva. Di nuovo, Genn venne spiazzato.

« Devo darti il tuo regalo… » sussurrò, perché nonostante nessuno li avrebbe sentiti, era comunque una cosa loro, e voleva condividere questa cosa solamente con lui. Si sentiva un fottuto tredicenne, ma non riusciva a staccare lo sguardo dal pavimento.

Alessio annuì lentamente, comprendendo quello che Genn stava sottintendendo, ovvero che voleva farlo da qualche parte dove potessero essere da soli, anche se la testa gli girava appena perché quello che aveva in mano era il quarto bicchiere di vino. 

« Mammà, andiamo giù noi! » urlò a un punto imprecisato della stanza, ottenendo come risposta un «Va bene!» urlato.

Resistette all’urgenza di prendere la mano del biondo per portarlo in cantina, perché davanti a tutti i parenti magari non era il caso, così si limitò ad alzarsi e stringerli la spalla con la mano, per fargli capire di seguirlo. Nel scendere prese la busta con il regalo di Gennaro. 

Nel silenzio della stanza si rese conto di quanto, effettivamente, aveva bevuto, le orecchie bollenti e la voglia di dire tutto all’altro. Quando si voltò, un sorriso felice sul viso, lo vide con le mani in tasca e lo sguardo fisso ai suoi piedi, e il sorriso scomparve.

Si avvicinò a lui con lentezza, le mani che gli presero i polsi. « Che succede? » chiese, un tono leggermente preoccupato mentre cercava, con lo sguardo, di fargli capire che andava tutto bene.

« Mi sento un coglione. » rispose l’altro, borbottando fra i denti la risposta. Quando sentì la mano di Alessio sul suo mento, una leggera pressione per fargli alzare il viso, obbedì, perché non poteva fare altro.

« E per quale motivo? » c’era così tanta serietà negli occhi del moro che Genn non sapeva veramente come riuscì a resistere all’urgenza di baciarlo esattamente in quel momento; sostenne lo sguardo quanto più poté, prima di infilare nuovamente la mano in tasca e sbattere nel palmo di Alessio un pacchettino minuscolo, ormai tutto stropicciato.

« Ecco, to’. »

L’altro fu un po’ sorpreso, e passò qualche secondo a osservare cosa era appena finito fra le sue dita, le sopracciglia appena corrugate.

« Allora, lo apri? » sbottò Genn, le mani che torturavano nervosamente i capelli. L’altro sembrò disincantarsi, e annuì velocemente, passandogli il suo sacchetto. « Anche tu, però. » disse semplicemente. 

Si guardarono ancora per qualche istante, prima di scartare i rispettivi regali.

Per poco Alessio non ebbe un infarto. Quello che aveva in mano era un plettro, verde acido con una X nera sopra, e una scritta in rilievo: la firma di Ed Sheeran.

« Respira, per piacere. » fu il sussurro di Genn, che poggiò una mano - chissà per quale motivo fredda - sull’avambraccio di Alessio, che lo guardò con gli occhi spalancati.  
« Quindi ti piace? » l’insicurezza nella sua voce colpì direttamente il cuore di Alessio, che riportò lo sguardo al plettro nelle sue mani, ancora incredulo di quello che stava vedendo.  
« Ti prego, parla! » esclamò l’altro, scuotendolo appena, una risatina nervosa a scuotere i suoi lineamenti. Perché non sapere cosa pensava l'altro, come in quel momento, lo metteva estremamente a disagio, e lo faceva sprofondare ancora di più nel suo pozzo di insicurezze, che già lo assillava tutti i giorni.  
« Ma… ma… » Alessio scosse la testa, per cercare di capire. « Ma… »

Ovviamente, Genn capì tutto. « C’era l’asta da qualche giorno, e insomma… Ho pensato… Fosse il regalo per te, ecco. Se non ti piace posso - » cercò di finire la frase, ma Alessio lo aveva abbracciato con così tanta veemenza da farlo ondeggiare indietro. Le braccia molle lungo il fianco, non seppe cosa fare; lui in mano aveva un paio di occhiali con la montatura bordeaux e le lenti verdi, che aveva assolutamente adorato, ma l’urgenza di sapere l’opinione di Alessio era più importante.

Con lentezza ricambiò l’abbraccio, le mani che cingevano i fianchi di Alessio e la testa che si infilò nel solito incavo, che sembrava fatto solo per lui. Restarono così, per qualche secondo, prima che Genn osasse interrompere l’atmosfera. « Sono bellissimi anche gli occhiali. »

La risata di Alessio era il suono che voleva sentire per il resto dei suoi giorni. Ridacchiò appena anche lui, perché per la prima volta da giorni era felice, maledizione; si spostò appena, per guardarlo negli occhi, e si sorprese appena quando l’altro gli prese il viso fra le mani. Era da un paio di giorni che si stuzzicavano, con frecciatine e cose del genere, senza effettivamente avere alcun tipo di contatto, e Genn stava iniziando a pensare che fosse tutto finito, che fosse stata l’atmosfera del loft ad avvicinarli.

La smentita arrivò quando le labbra di Alessio si scontrarono di urgenza sulle sue, il sapore del vino ancora ben presente. Per l’ennesima volta, quella sera, venne sorpreso dai denti di Alessio che mordicchiarono il suo labbro inferiore, e non poté che gemere appena nella bocca dell’altro, che per tutta risposta lo spinse appena indietro, facendolo scontrare con un microfono, che cadde a terra; gli fregò ben poco, i respiri che diventavano ormai affannati e le mani che si infilavano, bramose, sotto le magliette, a stringere un fianco, o accarezzare la schiena (Alessio si rese conto solo allora di quanto magro era effettivamente diventato Genn).

Quando si staccarono, una necessità visto che ormai non riuscivano più a respirare, Alessio si allontanò giusto il minimo, la fronte spinta contro quella di Gennaro, i pollici che carezzavano appena i suoi zigomi. L’altro si sentiva così impotente nelle sue mani, e c’era la possibilità che potesse scivolare a terra senza la presa sicura del moro.

Si diedero un altro bacio, questa volta leggero, delicato. « Grazie per il plettro. » sussurrò Alessio, un respiro quasi inesistente sulle labbra di Gennaro, che chiuse gli occhi, la testa che girava per l’immensa felicità che quell’affermazione gli aveva portato.

Annuì appena, prima di poggiare la fronte sulla spalla di Alessio, le mani che stringevano forte la camicia aperta di questo, il respiro ancora appena accelerato. L’amico rise, allegro, e Genn si sentiva sul punto di esplodere.

Grazie al cielo qualcuno bussò alla porta, per chiamarli in soggiorno, perché non era sicuro sarebbe riuscito a sopravvivere ancora.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BUON NATALE! <3  
> Un piccolo regalino a tema per questa giornata, così digerite il pranzo ;)))  
> Un bacione a tutti.  
> xoxo


	7. Settima parte.

_**t.** _

Erano in cucina, tutti seduti al tavolo a mangiare pigramente le pizze che avevano scongelato e cucinato. Era più o meno l'una di notte, ed era un'impresa tenere gli occhi aperti abbastanza da vedere dove finiva il cibo; i nuovi ritmi li buttavano giù un sacco, e l'ansia e la tensione si erano accumulate in tutti i concorrenti.

Nel silenzio si sentivano soltanto loro mangiare e qualche sbadiglio sommesso. Poi, all'improvviso, una risata leggera, di Alessio, riempì la stanza; tutti si voltarono verso di lui, con uno sguardo stranito e un leggero sorriso che si formava sui loro volti perché quando rideva Alessio, ridevano tutti. 

«No, scusate... È che...» La risata continuava allegra, probabilmente anche in preda all'isteria e alla stanchezza. «Mi sono reso conto che il mio compleanno è prima del 19.»

Gli sguardi erano perplessi, confusi, nessuno stava capendo bene cosa c'entrava la cosa. Genn lo guardò anche leggermente preoccupato, ma prima che potesse chiedere spiegazioni, intervenne Giò.

«Eh va beh, è San Genna... Oh.» rise anche lui, passandosi una mano sugli occhi e appoggiando la pizza sul piatto per evitare di spargere ovunque l'olio.

Si unirono anche Davide e gli altri, mentre Genn lentamente arrossiva e si nascondeva sempre di più nel maglione a righe che stava indossando.

«Questo è destino, ragazzi!» commentò Davide, alzandosi e mettendo il piatto in lavandino, per poi dare delle pacche amichevoli sulla schiena di Genn.

Alessio continuava a ridere, nonostante anche lui fosse arrossito appena. La cosa venne abbandonata, e lentamente gli altri, vinti dalla stanchezza, se ne andarono a dormire.

Il moro restò indietro per lavare i piatti ( _perché poi fanno puzza e vengono i moscerini_ ) e nonostante Genn fosse andato nel salotto con Giò una mezz'ora prima, era ritornato per tenergli compagnia. Erano coordinati, uno lavava e sciacquava e l'altro asciugava, nel silenzio confortevole che caratterizzava sempre la loro relazione.

«Non farti paranoie per questa cosa.» commentò Alessio dopo un po', le spalle leggermente infossate, perché già conosceva i pensieri che stavano passando nella testa del biondo. «È solo una stupida coincidenza.»

«Decisamente inquietante però, no?»

«Lascia stare...» Ripeté, chiudendo l'acqua e strizzando bene la spugnetta.

«A te importa?» la vocina di Genn era così piccola che ad Alessio si strinse un po' il cuore.

«A me importa che tu non ti stressi per una cosa del genere.» rispose, allungando le mani e togliendo lo straccio dalle mani dell'altro, stendendolo poi bene in modo tale che si asciugasse.

Si appoggiò al bancone, quindi, guardandolo con un sorriso rassicurante. L'altro lo fissò per qualche istante, mordendosi appena il labbro inferiore, ragionando e pensando su quanto quella cosa gli pesava - perché era così, si sentiva come obbligato a dover qualcosa all'altro, a doversi comportare nel modo migliore per lui. Scosse appena la testa, con una risata leggera, prima di quasi lanciarsi nelle braccia di Alessio, circondandogli i fianchi con le sue braccia magre e stringendo quanto più poteva, per fargli capire quanto fosse importante per lui senza dover parlare. L'altro ricambiò l'abbraccio, ispirando a pieni polmoni l'odore dell'altro.

 

_**u.** _

Sapeva di essere legato a casa, alla sua famiglia e alle sue abitudini, ma mai avrebbe pensato di provare una tale nostalgia.

Vedere i propri familiari dopo i live, poi, non aiutava, perché doversene allontanare solamente dopo qualche abbraccio era sempre difficile; avrebbe voluto raccontargli tutto quello che stava succedendo nel loft, con Gennaro e con gli altri, avrebbe voluto chiedere alla madre di stirargli i vestiti, al fratello di ascoltare le canzoni che avevano scritto, e molto altro. Invece si limitava a sorrisi forzati, a rassicurarli che andava tutto bene e che « _si mamma mangio non preoccuparti anche Gennaro mangia si mangiamo tutti._ »

Così, dopo la chiamata settimanale che aveva fatto ai nonni (l'altra settimana era agli zii, e quella ancora prima ai genitori e al fratello), era uscito dal confessionale con le spalle basse, chiuse, lo sguardo attaccato a terra e le mani nelle tasche; se ne accorsero solamente Genn e Giò, che gli diedero uno sguardo preoccupato, prima di guardarsi fra di loro. Genn scosse appena le spalle, come per sottolineare che non capiva cosa stesse succedendo, e l'altro lo spinse via dal divano come esortazione a seguirlo e parlargli.

Lo trovò in camera, una coperta sulle gambe, che torturava un angolo di questa e si mordeva il labbro trattenendo le lacrime che, sapeva, stavano minacciando di uscire con forza.

Si sedette vicino a lui, coprendosi a sua volta con la coperta, e guardandolo fisso; l'altro si nascose appena, spostandosi leggermente, prima di sospirare e alzare lo sguardo al cielo, poggiando la testa sul muro. 

Restarono così, in silenzio, per qualche minuto, fin quando Genn non allungò una mano, appena esitante, per intrecciarla alle dita dell'altro e stringere forte come per dargli un qualsiasi tipo di rassicurazione. Perché lui parlava tanto, sempre, sopra a tutti, ma mai con Alessio; con Alessio era tutto più difficile.

Alessio probabilmente aveva intenzione di ridere, ma quello che uscì fu un singhiozzo sommesso che fece intristire ancora di più Gennaro. «Che merda, eh?» disse, poi, il moro, scuotendo la testa. Cercò di ignorare le poche lacrime che erano riuscite a scappare, anche se sembravano tanto lava che lasciava solchi sulla pelle. «A vent'anni mi manca casa.»

Avrebbe voluto dirgli un miliardo di cose; avrebbe voluto essere bravo quanti lui a rassicurarlo, perché ogni qualvolta Gennaro avesse la più minima incertezza, prima ancora di metterla a fuoco trovava il porto sicuro che era Alessio al suo fianco. Avrebbe voluto abbracciarlo, inglobarlo in sé stesso come faceva l'altro prima dei live.

Invece, si limitò a poggiare la sua testa sulla spalla del moro, e stringersi appena di più contro il suo fianco, chiudendo gli occhi e sperando di poter alleviare almeno in qualche modo la sua nostalgia.

Alessio poggiò la guancia sulla testa di Genn, gli occhi chiusi e le ultime lacrime che scorrevano silenziose, mentre si rendeva conto del calore che emanava quel ragazzo, e del fatto che in ogni caso... Aveva lui. Non era solo. 

Sospirò, un leggero sorriso che stonava appena con gli occhi ancora lucidi. «Grazie.» fu l'unica cosa che riuscì a dire, e come al solito tutto ciò che stava realmente pensando era sottinteso in quella singola parola.

L'altro si strinse, il naso che cercava il familiare incavo della spalla e le labbra che sfioravano già la pelle dell'altro. «E di cosa? Con tutto quello che fai per me...» ( _Tipo esistere_ ).

 

_**v.** _

Il nome di Giò era risuonato nelle loro testi con un boato dopo che aveva lasciato le labbra di Cattelan.

Furono sorpresi da emozioni diverse, che i due metabolizzarono con sfumature differenti. Alessio non ci pensò neanche un istante, prima ancora di realizzare cosa stava facendo stava già abbracciando con forza e affetto quello che ormai considerava un fratello, urlandogli nell'orecchio che ce l'aveva fatta e che se la meritava tutta; Genn, invece, era un attimo deluso che il nome non fosse stato il loro, quindi aveva applaudito perché era quello che stava facendo tutti gli altri, ma come vide il moro lanciarsi verso l'altro abbandonò ogni sentimento di invidia e si lanciò anche lui nella mischia, abbracciando Giò e stringendo forte anche Alessio. 

Passarono pochi secondi e poi vennero investiti da tutti gli altri e non ci fu tempo neanche di pensare a cosa stava succedendo, a cosa voleva dire questo, al fatto che era tutto finito, c'erano solo le congratulazioni e gli abbracci e strette di mano e parole sussurrate o urlate con forza.

Venivano trascinati con prepotenza da una parte all'altra del gruppo, non sentivano nulla di quello che veniva detto, quindi quando vennero spinti da delle mani amiche verso il vincitore, non poterono che avvolgerlo e iniziare a urlare l'unica cosa in quel momento riuscivano a comprendere: baell. Chiamarono anche Davide, che si unì allegramente a quel coro che assomigliava tanto a una famiglia. 

Alessio sentiva la testa leggera, il cuore che batteva forte e una sensazione di poter fare tutto nella vita, una cosa strana visto che in realtà avevano perso - ma era una vittoria simbolica, la loro, quella di un gruppo che non è mai stato in competizione. Così, travolto dal sorriso pieno e sincero di Genn e da quegli occhi azzurri che guardavano solo lui, dimenticandosi del fatto che in quel momento c'erano dieci mila persone con gli occhi puntati su di loro, si sporse d'urgenza verso l'altro, cercando un contatto che in quel momento potesse essere un chiarimento al subbuglio che stava provando lui e che, sperava, stava provando anche l'altro.

Fu un secondo, un istante, perché poi Genn si spostò, un'espressione preoccupata perché lui li sentiva addosso, tutti quegli sguardi, e non voleva iniziare così il loro periodo di nuovo a casa. Voleva capire cosa voleva dire tutto questo, voleva capire se quello che avevano era sincero o era frutto di quella vicinanza obbligata, e voleva capire se era pronto ad affrontare veramente quei sentimenti soffocanti.

Davide aveva capito. Davide aveva seguito lo sguardo pieno d'ansia di Genn e quello comprensivo di Alessio. Davide aveva anche realizzato che se avesse lasciato perdere allora avrebbero perso quel momento in cui tutto sarebbe potuto cambiare.

Giò si era allontanato perché sentiva il suo nome arrivare ovunque attorno a lui, e aveva troppe persone da salutare e ringraziare e troppa confusione nella testa perché _com'era possibile che fosse lui il vincitore_?

Alessio era travolto da un'ondata di emozioni tutte diverse, ognuna potente quanto le altre, ognuna bisognosa di uscire; afferrò Genn per la nuca, le sue mani che strinsero con delicatezza i capelli e le loro fronti che combaciavano alla perfezione. L'altro inizialmente fece per allontanarsi, ma si arrese quasi subito al profumo dell'altro e al bisogno disperato di affondare in lui, unico gesto visibile era la sua mano stretta sulla giacca di Alessio.

«Cazzo, Gè, non osare abbandonarmi.»

Erano parole insieme urlate e sussurrate, solo per loro due e per Davide che era rimasto da loro perché quei due non sapevano neanche come vivere e avevano bisogno di un angelo custode che li proteggesse dal mondo perché quel momento era troppo importante.

Dietro quelle parole c'erano altri mille significati, mille richieste di aiuto e mille sicurezze, la necessità di avere la certezza di restare tali anche una volta usciti, di restare insieme, di restare il casino che erano in quel momento, di non perdersi per colpa della notorietà e soprattutto di non farsi sopraffare da tutto ciò che gli aspettava. E l'affermazione di fedeltà e di fiducia che solo una persona umana quanto Alessio avrebbe potuto fare, perché lui gli stava dicendo che ci sarebbe stato sempre. Lo sfogo finale di questo turbinio erano le lacrime che, aggressive, erano scese dagli occhi del moro.

«Mai, Alè.» 

Fu la risposta che si sedimentò nel petto del moro con una forza tale che arretrò appena, prima di sentire la maglia che Davide aveva in mano coprirli - era quella la vera intenzione? Non lo sapeva ma lo stava ringraziando dal cuore - e in quell'istante, in quel millesimo di secondo, le loro labbra si toccarono, le mani di Alessio che con un po' di prepotenza si insinuarono attorno al collo di Genn, e fu una promessa sincera, nata dal cuore di entrambi. 

Il resto della serata fu un susseguirsi di foto, saluti ai fan, abbracci a mille persone diverse, cocktail e canzoni urlate a squarciagola. Si videro poco, stettero insieme ogni tanto, ma mai da soli.

Non fu affatto un problema, però, perché ormai si erano detti tutto quello che avevano da dirsi, e sapevano bene che di momenti insieme ne avrebbero passati molti.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eccoci qui.  
> Dopo tantissimo tempo son riuscita a trovare un attimo per aggiornare; mi dispiace molto del ritardo, ma l'università mi sta prendendo un sacco di tempo. ;;  
> Siamo quasi alla fine: l'ultima, la z., sarà (spero) più lunga, la conclusione degna di una raccolta che mi ha aiutato in diversi momenti difficili. Inutile dire che spero vi piacciano, e di non esitare a commentare qui, su Tumblr (@oceans-ofword), a mandarmi prompt (perché ne ho bisogno sono la mia vita inviate inviate inviateeee) o semplicemente a scrivermi per parlare.  
> Vvb voi tutti che avete lasciato un commento o un cuoricino o che avete addirittura seguito la raccolta <33  
> xoxo

**Author's Note:**

> Spero vi siano piaciute :) le storie saranno divise in capitoli, 3 per volta, un po' alla rinfusa - perché, ripeto, le scrivo molto di getto.  
> Fatemi sapere! xoxo


End file.
